


fancy meeting you here

by trinsolo



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Post-Finale, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, new beginnings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinsolo/pseuds/trinsolo
Summary: After everything that's happened, Tom just wants a corn shake. He finds something much better.





	1. sick.

**Author's Note:**

> takes place AFTER the series finale! spoiler warning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> janna, post-cleave.

"Sick."

Janna looked up at the multi-colored sky, now littered with wild dragon-cycles and fluffy pink clouds. Shrieks of pure confusion filled the city around her- giant spiders roamed the streets, and mermaids played in the lake by the high school. She blinked rapidly, trying to remember what had just went down in the past 10 minutes.

"Miss! MISS! Are you alright?" The voice of a frantic paramedic suddenly resounded next to her.

Oh. Right. Moments ago, she had been sent back to Earth with Marco after Star destroyed the magic. Glancing down at the heart monitor wrapped around her wrist, she smirked.

"Heh. Yeah, I'm good," she replied, hopping down from the gurney. The anxious paramedic gave her a firm nod and sprinted from the ruins of the taco stand, now seeming uninterested in her condition and moreso preoccupied with the foreign new scenery.

The last thing she remembered was Safe Kid sprinting towards the ominous cotton-candy colored portal on the horizon, and then an obnoxiously loud BANG. She grinned to herself. She hoped her dorky friends had found each other.

It didn't take long for her to realize what was happening- and honestly, she wasn't too surprised. Janna gazed at Butterfly Castle, which she could now spot in the distance. "I totally called it," she muttered under her breath.

Hands on hips, she reveled in the chaos unfolding around her.

"Now this is my kind of dimension," she giggled.


	2. hungry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tom, post-cleave.

To put things simply, Tom had had a rough few weeks.

He broke up with the supposed girl of his dreams, watched her get together with his best friend, and nearly died trying to help them save Mewni.

Above anything else, the demon prince needed a break.

He was pacing around the castle when the bang happened. He had just sent Star off towards the bubblegum-colored portal in the sky- probably to live on Earth with Marco forever. He was wrought with self-pity.

"You did the right thing, man," he said to his reflection (as he threw up what was quite possibly the saddest peace sign ever). "You did good."

Tom's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden  growl of his stomach.

_Crap. When's the last time I ate?_

He sighed, adjusting the collar of his jacket. "Guess there's no sorrow a corn shake can't fix."

That's the last thing he remembered prior to the explosion. As of now, he was more concerned with the foreign sound of car horns coming from the streets below the castle window. Last time he checked, there was no such thing as traffic on Mewni.

Tom's hand instinctively reached for his compact, ready to dial Star. His lilac fingers froze before it could reach it.

_If what I think just happened really did happen, she's probably with Marco._

The corner of his fanged lips curled upwards into a sad smile. He'd leave them be for now, he thought, shoving his compact deeper into his pocket.

Tom's stomach growled again. He definitely needed a pick-me-up now.


	3. something new.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this should be interesting.

Tom couldn't believe what he was seeing. As the flames of his fire column dissipated, he was met with the view of the completely obliterated taco stand. "This... isn't the corn shack," he said incredulously.

 

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," a voice said from behind him. Tom whipped around to see a smug looking Janna resting on what had once been a table.

 

 "Janna!"

 

The dark-haired girl jerked her chin at him. 

 

"Sup."

 

Tom ran towards her. He hadn't seen her since they had been traveling through the magic realm with Star and Marco.

 

"What are you doing here?" He panted. "I thought I'd never see you again."

 

"Same here, buddy." Janna shrugged. "Well, I obviously got sent back to Earth. Figured you'd know that much. Last thing I remember was a loud boom and seeing a certain brown haired nerd sprinting to go find a certain blonde princess. Well, ex-princess technically. Now I'm just enjoying the show."

 

Tom paused. "So they're probably together now."

 

"Yup."

 

Tom took a seat next to Janna on the wobbly table. Debris littered the ground, and the distant sounds of panicked humans, Mewmans, and monsters alike still filled the air. Janna scooted over to make room for the prince, adjusting her beanie.

 

"Glad to see you made it out of that weird place," Janna shuddered. "I don't trust unicorns."

 

Tom grinned. He hadn't realized how much he missed this strange girl until now. She had pulled her hair back into a loose bun, a nice change from her usual blunt bob. Her features looked softened, but the signature mischievous glint in her eye was still present. The two accidentally met eyes (her two to his three) and the demon boy found himself blushing.

 

"Yeah, it's a long story," he replied, scratching behind his horns. "I think pudding was involved? It's all still a little fuzzy."

 

"Pudding, huh? Heh. Sounds wild. Tell me later."

 

"I came here to grab a corn shake and clear my head but apparently when Earth and Mewni got- I don't know, cleaved?- the taco stand took the place of where the shack used to be."

 

"Bummer. I always wanted to try one of those."

 

"Yeah."

 

The unlikely duo gazed out at the new world awaiting them. As the sun set, the sky slowly began changing to a popsicle-hued orange. 

 

"Everything's going to be so different now," Tom said softly. Janna knew he wasn't just talking about their two worlds combining. Now that half of their friend group was in a relationship, the entire dynamic would change. Janna looked over at her three-eyed companion, a wistful look on his face. His eyeliner had smudged around his eyes, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. 

 

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," she said, playfully jabbing a finger into the side of his ribs.

 

"Ow!"

 

"Hanging out with you won't be entirely awful" she smiled boldly, poking his cheek. "I've always wanted a demon best friend."

 

Tom felt his heart leap into his throat at Janna's words. _Best friend_. Hadn't he said something about-ah, nevermind.

 

He looked her up and down. He had known this quirky human girl for less than a year, but he had grown to admire her fearlessness and originality. Undoubtedly, there was no one quite like Janna. In fact, he realized, she was one of the only people he could be himself around.

 

Janna stared back at him. She had initially gravitated towards Tom because of his "edgy" persona. One that matched her own (Also, he was just objectively hot). But she now suddenly wanted to get to know more of the big purple emo baby sitting next to her. 

 

"Coming on a little strong there, Ordonia," Tom teased. He poked her cheek back.

 

"Ow. Shut up, Lucitor. Nevermind then."

 

"No no no, I'm looking forward to it. Only if I get to choose the activity next time."

 

"My bad. Is digging around junkyards not glamorous enough for his majesty?"

 

"It's not the first thing that comes to mind when I imagine my ideal date, no."

 

A grin erupted across Janna's face at Tom's use of the word date. Tom's face flushed a dark violet.

 

"A date, you say?"

 

"Stop it. You know what I meant."

 

Janna laughed nervously, jumping down from their rickety table seat. "I know, I know. I'm kidding," she chuckled, slowly walking away. The demon boy followed close behind. 

 

"Uh, Janna? Where are you going?"

 

Janna stopped abruptly in her tracks, causing Tom to bump into her. She whipped her head around to meet his gaze.

 

"Dude, our worlds just got mushed together. There's a crazy amount of new stuff to see. So come pick something. You said it's your turn, didn't you?"

 

Tom inhaled sharply as Janna gently tugged him along by his jacket sleeve. He wasn't sure about the nature of his feelings for the oddly compelling weirdo leading him down the streets of- Echo Creek? Mewni?- but in the moment, it didn't really matter. 

 

There were new places to explore, and he had a new best friend.


End file.
